Il détestait Halloween
by Verity971
Summary: Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans une fête aussi stupide qu'Halloween ? Un costume débile,des histoires débiles,un jeu débile. Jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent en sa faveur et qu'il coince enfin Naruto... Humour, horreur, U.A,lemon, sasunaru


**Série **: Naruto

**Genre** : One Shot. U.A. Humour, Horreur (enfin quand je dis horreur...) Un peu OOC

**Rating** : M (hé oui, y'a du lemon !) SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer** : Non, non et re non ! Kishimoto-Sama, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas avoir autant de travail que toi avec Naruto, alors garde le... Je me contenterai des Fanfics ^_^ !

**Résumé** : Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans une fête aussi stupide qu'Halloween ? Un costume débile, des histoires débiles... Un jeu débile... Jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent en sa faveur et qu'il coince Naruto dans le bois... Humour, horreur, U.A, lemon SasuNaru.

**Note** : Bon. Cette fic est dédiée à tous ! Ceux qui aime, comme ceux qui n'aiment pas Halloween ! (Vous comprendrez pourquoi, quand vous aurez lu...) Alors je vous préviens dès maintenant, c'est de la pure connerie ! C'est assez long aussi... Ben bon, vous me direz si vous avez regretté d'avoir lu après le lemon ! Sur ce, bonne lecture... Et, s'il vous plaît, mettez vous en condition... Peu de lumière, un peu de pop corn... Ok ?^-^

**Note** **2** : Lors d'une histoire, j'utilise un prénom français, ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est fait exprès ! :p

**_

* * *

_**

Il détestait Halloween.

* * *

Une nuit froide et obscure, comme toutes les nuits à cette époque de l'année. La pleine lune était cachée par de sombres nuages. L'air frais sifflait. Le long d'une allée, deux ombres marchaient d'un pas souple mais déterminé. Aucune lumière ne laissait apparaître avec distinction leurs corps. Ils se dirigeaient silencieusement, leurs pas étouffés par d'innombrable feuille morte, vers une grande demeure aux allures de vieux manoir. Un hibou hulula au loin mais cela ne ralentit pas la cadence des deux ombres. Celles-ci arrivèrent enfin à la porte de la résidence. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, faisant apparaître un beau brun…

* * *

« Farce ou friandise ? » Devant lui se tenaient un loup-garou et un renard monstrueux. En faite, chacun d'eux portaient un kimono avec des oreilles de renard et de loup-garou.

« Foutez moi la paix. » Grosse erreur… Le pauvre jeune homme eut droit à une farce, comme le voulait la tradition, en recevant deux œufs pourris en pleine tronche…

« Teme ! Vous êtes con ou quoi ?!

- Mais, allez quoi, Sasuke, c'est Halloween… Dit Kiba, le loup-garou.

- Je déteste halloween, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale… Répondit froidement le brun.

- Sasuke ! Tu m'avais promis… » Supplia Naruto, le renard monstrueux. On se demande tous comment, Sasuke Uchiha lui-même, avait fait pour tomber dans le panneau…

**Flash back.**

Naruto cherchait Sasuke depuis près de dix minutes et eut enfin la bonne idée d'aller sur le toit du lycée où ils avaient l'habitude de discuter. Il se sentait frustré parce que le brun l'évitait de plus en plus, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et ça lui faisait vraiment mal… Après tout c'était son meilleur pote, non ? Il était vraiment tout pour lui, voire plus, alors pourquoi l'éviter ainsi ? Dans tous les cas, Naruto avait trouvé un moyen pour eux de se retrouver… quoi de mieux qu'une petite fête entre amis ? Non, Sasuke n'aimait pas les fêtes, mais il avait aussi du mal à refuser beaucoup de choses à Naruto…

« Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- On fait une soirée halloween, tu viens ?

- Non.

- Mais, Sasukeeeeee ! S'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi devrais-je venir ?

- Parce que je veux que tu viennes…

- C'est pas une raison, baka !

- Je suis pas un baka, teme ! Depuis quelque temps, t'es plus éloigné que d'habitude… » Ca, c'était pas faux. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il était distant parce qu'il était perturbé. Et pourquoi ! À cause du corps ferme et sexy d'un certain blond qui ne cessait de remuer son cul devant lui… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'allait pas réussir à se retenir longtemps avant de le violer quelque soit le lieu, l'heure et les personnes présentes…

Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Naruto s'était approché de l'endroit où il était assis et mit ses mains de chaque côté, approchant sa tête…

Sasuke leva la sienne et fut surpris par la soudaine proximité du blond, leur nez se frôlant, il sentait son souffle caresser ses lèvres, son regard bleu était implorant, sa mine boudeuse…

« S'il te plaît Sasuke-Kun…

- C'est bon.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, baka !

- Super !! Allez, viens, on va choisir ton déguisement…

- Quoi ? » Pouvait-on lui rappeler pourquoi il venait d'accepter là ? Hum ? Pardon ? Eh oui… bonne réponse : le blond sexy…

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Comment il avait pu être aussi bête ? Il haïssait halloween.

Maintenant, il avait un déguisement plus que ridicule : il portait un pantalon plutôt serré et une veste noire ouverte sur son torse d'où s'écoulait du faux sang entouré d'une grande cape en velours rouge intérieur et noire extérieur, ainsi que de fausses dents de vampire… Et il traînait en pleine nuit avec deux baka, renards et loup-garou, munit de sacs à bonbon et de tente… Tente ? Attendez, on ne lui avait pas parlé de tente !

« C'est quoi, ces tentes ?

- Ben on campe. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait rentrer ? Demanda Kiba.

- Dobe ! T'aurais pu me prévenir, je ne serais pas venu…

- Justement ! Dit le blond.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Non ! Tu m'as promis ! S'écria le blond en se retournant. Et puis, c'est pas la mort, tu dors avec Sakura.

- Nani ???!! » Non mais… Ce n'était pas simplement impossible… C'était une blague de très très très mauvais goût. Non seulement il s'était laissé entraîner dans une fête pitoyable mais en plus il allait dormir à la belle étoile avec cette chose rose qui allait sûrement le violer… En parlant de viol…

Sasuke sourit. Il venait d'avoir une petite idée…

* * *

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quinze minutes, où Sasuke mit en place son fameux plan, vers une forêt qui se trouvait dans les environs. Quand ils arrivèrent, la plupart de leurs ami(e)s étaient déjà présents : Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji chacun habillé respectivement en sorcière, en elfe, en chatte –vous me direz ce qu'il y a d'effrayant dans cela…-, en squelette, en diable et en grosse citrouille…

Sasuke leva un sourcil sarcastique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde se soit déguisé pour cette stupide fête, surtout Neji ! Ils étaient assis sur des couvertures autour d'un feu, faisant grillé des marshmallows.

« Yo tout le monde ! Il manque quelques personnes, non ? Demanda le blond

- Oui, mais ils arrivent. Répondit Ino.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke-kun ! Tu es trop mimi comme ça ! S'écria la rosée

- Hn.

- J'adore Halloween… On t'a prévenu ? Tu dors avec moi ! » Alors, là, ma vieille, tu peux toujours rêvé ! Sasuke n'avait pas du tout l'intention de passer ne serait-ce qu'une mini seconde avec elle dans une tente. En attendant que son plan commence, il s'assit avec les trois autres près du feu, faisant fondre leurs friandises.

Mis à part le faible éclairement que leur offrait le feu, la forêt n'était pas vraiment illuminée, voire très sombre. Elle était dense et le ciel était invisible. Le souffle du vent faisait trembler les feuilles au dessus d'eux, des bruits indéfinissables se faisaient entendre tout autour d'eux…

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Sakura

- Pour une sorcière, t'es plutôt anxieuse… Lui répondit Ino

- La ferme, grosse truie !

- Commencez pas les… »

_Crac._

« Vous avez entendus ?! Demandèrent les deux filles ensemble, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

- Ce… C'était… quoi ? Fit Hinata

- Certainement une branche. Répondit Neji, aussi indifférent que Sasuke.

- Ou encore une chips que Chouji garde près de son cul… Alala, galère !

- Tou chra conte n'ipoté quoua… » Traduction : Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

_Crac_

« C'était un monstre ! Hurla Sakura.

- On n'aurait jamais dû venir !

- Arrêtez, on n'a même pas encore commencé !

- Salut tout le monde !

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! » Une momie, un montre vraiment très laid et un extraterrestre venait de débarquer, flanquant la frousse à leurs amis…

« Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Temari, l'extraterrestre

- Depuis le temps qu'on vous attend

- On a eu un contre temps. On commence ? Demanda Gaara, la momie.

- Waa, Lee ! Ton déguisement fait vraiment peur…

- Je n'ai rien mit de spécial… Un peu de maquillage et un petit déguisement

- Ah d'accord…

- C'est partit ! Venez vous asseoir autour du feu… » Les amis se placèrent malgré leurs costumes, un peu grand quand même, et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Sasuke avait un doute sur ce qui allait se passer…

« Qui commence ?

- Commencer quoi ?

- Sasukeee ! T'es trop coincé… » Quoi ? Mais, il n'était pas coincé du tout ! C'est juste qu'un blond ne lui avait rien dit…

« Bon, j'y vais. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la fille dans le miroir. Commença Shikamaru. C'était un soir tranquille comme tous les autres. Une jeune fille prénommée Astrid vivaient avec ses deux parents. Ce soir là, ces deux derniers étaient sortit et rentreraient tard. Après avoir regardé plusieurs films, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

- Cool, des filles à poils !

- La ferme, Kiba !

- Elle entra donc dans sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et commença à s'observer dans le miroir. Elle prit sa brosse à dent avant de commencer à faire des gestes…

- Hou la coquine ! Avec une brosse à dent !

- Kiba !!!

- … de danse. Ensuite elle se brossa les cheveux et regarda son visage de plus près lorsque… La lumière s'éteignit. Elle l'a ralluma un peu désemparée et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur le miroir mais… Ce n'était plus son visage.

- Kyaaaaa !! C'est horrible !

- On aurait peut-être pas dû les inviter… Elles ont la frousse pour un rien…

- Chut maintenant !

- Galère ! Je finirai jamais cette histoire avec vous ! Bon, je continue mais fermez-là ! » Shikamaru prit son inspiration ainsi que sa position préféré pour réfléchir avant de recommencer.

« Face à elle se trouvait une jeune fille horriblement laide, habillé tout de blanc si on exclut le sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine. Ses traits étaient déformés par une rage de raison inconnue mais aussi par de profondes entailles aux joues ainsi que sur le long de ses bras… Elle tenait un poignard dans la main et gémissait le prénom de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hurla, se ruant à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Elle se barricada dans sa chambre, se cachant sous les draps. Elle entendait toujours la fille au miroir…

Viens, Astrid, lui disait-elle, rejoins moi, je ne te ferai pas mal… Le lendemain, Astrid raconta tout à ses parents mais ceux-ci lui dirent que ce n'était que son imagination et tous les films qu'elle avait regardés. Or, une fois seule, Astrid qui avait toujours des réticences à aller dans la salle de bain s'y força et se dépêcha avant de sortir. Malheureusement, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas et elle commençait à s'inquiéter… Elle loucha vers le miroir et revit la fille. Viens, Astrid… Suis-moi… Quand les parents rentrèrent chez eux, il y avait une marre de sang et Astrid avait disparue. Ils ne la retrouvèrent jamais, mais il paraît qu'elle soit à la recherche de jeune fille...

- Cha alors ! S'écria Temari, la bouche pleine de bonbon.

- C'est horrible ! Dit Ino.

- Surtout quand on pense à tout ce temps que vous passez devant un miroir… Dit Gaara.

- Et merde, Hinata ! Je savais que j'aurais pas dû l'amener… Je vais la coucher.» Et Neji partit installer la tente pour y mettre sa cousine qui s'était évanouie.

Pendant tout le récit, Naruto avait gardé la bouche ouverte, totalement attentif, ses joues rosies par l'excitation. Sasuke s'était rapproché lentement vers lui, ne résistant pas à l'appel de son corps… Sa peau si douce s'offrait à lui, il voulait sentir son doux parfum…

« Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me renifles depuis cinq minutes ?

- Je » Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Un silence s'installa avant que Shikamaru ne tousse avant de laisser apparaître un sourire triomphant.

« Tu as une poussière. Se défendit le brun en faisant semblant de retirer quelque chose de son costume.

- À qui le tour ?

- Je prends !

- Ok, Kiba, à toi.

- C'est l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur version Kiba

- On s'attend au pire… Déclara Naruto.

- Personne ne sait d'où il vient ni où il va. Il choisit ses victimes et à une façon particulière de les tuer. Il les suivait dans une ruelle et les kidnappait. Il les emmenait dans une forêt pareille à la notre. Il les déshabillait, lentement, avant de leur retirer leur soutif…

- Kiba !

- Ben quoi ? Faut dire les choses comme elles sont… Donc il les enlevait pour leur ouvrir l'estomac, ensuite, il enlevait leurs petites culottes pour laisser passer sa main…

- Kiba !

- Chouji, tu peux arrêter de bouffer des chips ? On n'entend pas… Demanda Gaara.

- Non ! En plus, j'ai presque finit.

- Sauf qu'il te reste des tas de paquets… Avoua Shikamaru

- À qui le tour de raconter une histoire ? Demanda Naruto

- Hé ! Mais j'avais pas finit !! Cria Kiba.

- Oui, mais ça ne fais pas peur et n'intéresse personne alors…

- Laissons Sasuke parler un peu. Déclara Neji.

- La ferme, je veux pas raconter d'histoire à la con !

- Mais allez, Sasuke-kun ! Quémandèrent Sakura et Ino

- S'il te plaît… Renchérit Temari.

- Fais moi plaisir… Supplia le blond.

- Ok, ok !

- Ouais, c'est ça, laissons parler Monsieur je raconte de meilleur histoire ! S'énerva Kiba.

- Galère ! Lâche-le, il s'en fout d'Halloween… Alors plus vite on aura finit… »S'interposa Shika affichant un air sournois… Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait trouver une histoire et vite ! Il chercha et trouva une que son père lui racontait pour lui faire peur…

- C'était à l'époque des mythes et des légendes. De nombreux monstres existaient… Un de ces monstres était le Kappa. Cette créature aquatique japonaise ressemblait à un nain qui aurait emprunté sa carapace à la tortue. Sur sa tête, un creux circulaire, en forme de petit bol, était constamment rempli d'eau. Kappa découpait toutes les parties du corps des personnes, les dévorant après les avoir attirés dans l'eau. La seule façon de l'éviter était, soit de lui lancer un concombre et de s'enfuir pendant qu'il le mangeait avec délice, soit de s'arranger pour qu'il vous salue de son chef, vidant ainsi de son eau la cavité située au-dessus de sa tête, le laissant sans pouvoir pour un moment, juste le temps de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de s'enfuir. On raconte que le Kappa existe encore et qu'il se promène souvent dans les bois près d'une source d'eau, à la recherche de nouvelle proie…

Pendant son récit, personne ne l'avait interrompue, il narrait froidement ce qui eu pour effet d'angoisser certain. Même Kiba l'écoutait attentivement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. La plupart sursautèrent, scrutant les alentours pour percevoir quelque chose. Malheureusement, le feu commençait à s'éteindre et ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Les chuintements ne cessaient de se rapprocher…

Les filles paniquaient, Naruto s'approcha encore plus de Sasuke qui en profita pour passer sa main dans son dos… Shika leva sa lampe torche et la dirigea vers la forêt pour y apercevoir une masse noire et informe. Les filles hurlèrent, courant de l'autre coté du feu… La masse se rapprocha et ils purent enfin voir ce que c'était : une énorme araignée, des poils lui couvrant tout le dos, des yeux les observant tous à la fois et d'énorme pince.

« Vous avez eu peur ?

- Tu nous a flanqué une de ces frousse ! Où t'étais depuis le temps ? On a déjà commencé !

- 'avais pas de costume.

- En tout cas, celui-là est réussit. » Qui pouvait bien manqué à l'appel ? Eh oui, c'était Shino. A peine était-il installé que Shika se leva, déclarant qu'ils devaient maintenant faire des jeux. Voilà où le plan de Sasuke commençait. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils joueraient à des jeux débiles. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'éloigner Naruto du groupe et…

Le brun sourit. Il y était presque.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table que Gaara avait apportée. Le blond mit un verre au milieu de la table.

« C'est simple. On va se concentrer et chacun mettra un doigt _au-dessus_ du verre, en appelant un esprit. Simple, non ?

- Si tu trouves, alors oui.

- C'est partit. » Ils mirent tous leurs doigts au-dessus du verre tant bien que mal. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

« Esprit, es-tu là ?

- …

- Si tu es là, répond nous. » Cela dura près de cinq minutes avant que certain trouve le temps long. Sasuke soupira. Quand cet esprit allait finir par répondre ?

« Naruto, ça marche pas.

- Normalement, le verre est censé tourner…

- Oui, mais si y'avait pas d'esprit ?

- Euh… Ben… j'sais pas moi…

- Bon, on arrête, j'ai plus intéressant… Déclara Shika. On va faire un action ou vérité…

- Action ou vérité ? Mais… c'est un jeu de gosse !

- Sauf que nous sommes en pleine forêt et qu'il fait nuit. Ca peut-être très intéressant… Pensa Kiba

- Allez, je pose la question à… Sasuke.

- Hn ?

- Action ou vérité ? » Shikamaru le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Le brun n'avait pas l'intention de jouer à ce jeu stupide…

- Dépêche, sinon, t'as un gage. Pour l'instant t'as le choix, alors…

- J'ai pas envie de jouer…

- Ok, alors t'as un gage. Tu vas rester vingt minutes au fond de la forêt avec Naruto.

- Nani ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Il faut un témoin. Allez-y. » Sasuke allait refuser quand… En y réfléchissant bien… C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer… Il se leva et prit Naruto par le bras avant de partir, remerciant intérieurement Shikamaru.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt. Après dix minutes de marche, Sasuke observa Naruto. Sa tête était baissée, comme s'il réfléchissait. On aurait dit que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur, baka ?

- Teme ! J'ai pas peur. J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu devais me cacher quelque chose.

- Et pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Ben… Tu me parles de moins en moins. On est moins souvent ensemble, en cours, dehors… On se voit plus… et… je… » Le regard de Naruto était triste et il n'osait pas regarder le brun. C'est alors que celui-ci le prit sauvagement par la taille, le plaquant contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Il captura ses lèvres, les embrassant sensuellement… Naruto essaya, sans grande conviction, de se libérer de cette emprise… Le brun s'arrêta malgré lui pour cracher une chose assez gênante pour la suite de sa manœuvre… Ben oui, on avait oublié… les fausses dents de vampires…

« Sasuke…

- Chuuut, Naru-chan, laisse moi faire…

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda le blond, un peu effrayé.

- J'ai envie de toi… » Lui susurra t-il en caressant ses oreilles de ses lèvres. Ces paroles firent frissonner Naruto. Sasuke reprit son mouvement, avec lenteur, se délectant de la douceur des lèvres du blond, son goût sucré, certainement dû aux bonbons qu'il avait mangés. Naruto commençait à répondre au baiser de son homologue, poussant de très légers gémissements.

Sasuke se débarrassa de la cape qu'il portait tout en continuant de savourer ces lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Il passa la langue sur celles-ci demandant un accès, accès qui lui fut donné immédiatement. Il introduisit sa langue doucement, prenant soin de caresser tout ce qu'elle pouvait, faisant frémir le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa jumelle. Une danse sensuelle commença alors. Elles se touchaient, se caressaient, tandis que les deux garçons commençaient à se caresser eux-mêmes…

Sasuke entreprit de défaire le kimono de Naruto alors que le blond défaisait sa chemise. Le kimono tomba, ainsi que le haut du brun. Celui-ci parcoura le torse frêle du bout des doigts, pinçant les deux morceaux chairs… Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus violent, agressif, Sasuke frottant son sexe gorgé de sang contre celui du blond… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et ne rêvait que de le prendre d'un coup, se perdre en lui, friser le paradis…

Leur baiser était si fort qu'un filet de bave s'échappa mais Sasuke le lécha, profitant pour sucer le cou du blond, mordiller sa jugulaire… Comme un vrai vampire… Naruto gémissait son nom, ce qui ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus… Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, ses mains s'activant pour faire tomber le caleçon du blond. Il réussit enfin et passa sa main sur le membre dur de son homologue. Celui-ci se cambra, sa respiration se faisant plus forte…

« Sasuke… Sasuke… On va… trop vite…

- Non, Naru-chan… Laisse moi faire… » Il pressa le membre gonflé avant d'effectuer de lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur celui-ci. Le blond haletait, s'agrippant à un Sasuke qui lui marquait fortement le cou. Il commençait à se déhancher au même rythme que la main du brun. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage par sa transpiration. Il tenait le brun de plus en plus fort à mesure où il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer… Il gémissait le nom de Sasuke, lui demandant implicitement d'aller encore plus vite…

Ce dernier prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, jouant avec elle, les cajolant délicatement… Il arrêta ses mouvement sur l'entre jambe du blond, celui-ci faisant entendre son mécontentement… Le brun commença à frotter sa verge contre celle du blond qui faisait un déhancher endiablé maintenant, tout cela dû à son désir inassouvi… Il appuyait la tête du brun pour approfondir leur baiser… Sasuke reprit ses mouvements sur sa verge, au plus grand plaisir du blond… Il s'activait jusqu'à ce que Naruto se libère dans sa main, criant son nom… Sasuke lécha la semence qui d'échappait de ses doigts…

« Passons aux choses sérieuse, Naru-chan…

- Sasuke… non…

- Chuuuuut… » Le brun l'embrassa avant de descendre à son cou, lui présentant deux doigts. Il les mit dans la bouche du blond, le faisant goûter sa propre saveur… Une fois humidifiés, il les plaça face à son anus. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, sentant le blond se cambrer…

« T'inquiète pas… Tu ne sentiras rien… Plus tard… » Il fit entrer le deuxième les ondulant tous les deux. Une fois qu'il sentit que le blond était suffisamment préparé, il sortit ses doigts, embrassant son blond… Il défit en quatrième vitesse son pantalon… Doucement, il le tourna, rompant leur baiser, et le pénétra d'un coup de rein violent. C'était chaud et si étroit… Il faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas enchaîner ses coups de boutoir… Il sortit et recommença doucement pour en pas faire trop mal au blond qui criait…

Il embrassa son cou et reprit ses mouvements sur le membre, gonflé une nouvelle fois, de Naruto. Il continua ainsi, enchaînant les pénétrations et toucha une petite tâche, ce qui eu pour effet de faire hurler Naruto de plaisir. Il gémissait sans cesse son nom, voulant qu'il aille plus vite. Il accéléra le rythme, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre les fesses ferme et tant convoitées du blond. Il avait un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu… Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front… Il sentit une vive chaleur à son entrejambe et se libéra enfin en Naruto, celui-ci dans le même état. Son cœur battait encore à mille à l'heure… Il sortit du blond, le retournant pour capturer ses lèvres…

« Je t'aime, Sasu-chan…

- Moi aussi, baka…

- Hé ! Je suis pas un baka, baka toi-même ! » Sasuke sourit. Et dire qu'il détestait Halloween…

* * *

Verity971 : Eh voilà, c'est fini ! Si vous êtes toujours là, eh ben je suis bien contente ! C'était trop long à écrire quand même... Je suis crevée... J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Allez, dîtes moi tout !

* * *


End file.
